Many retail store establishments utilize conventional slat walls to carry products being displayed for sale. These slat walls are formed of horizontally oriented spaced boards or slats formed by providing horizontal slots in a pressboard, plywood or like material. A vertical slot is usually milled at the inner end of the space between the slats to form, with the space, a generally T-shaped opening between the slats. Conventional display hooks or shelves can then be mounted between the slats so that the wall can carry a multitude of products for retail display.
In addition to the initial expense of these slat walls, the major problem with them relates to their maintenance. They are not only often in need of frequent painting, but also, and more importantly, they are susceptible to chipping or cracking due to the frequent placement and removal or the display hooks and shelving. Such presents an unsightly problem which mere painting cannot resolve and eventually results in the need to replace the entire slat wall.